NukeVac Wiki:Federated States of Antarctica
Main: Federated States of Antarctica Ethnology of the States :''See also: List of country name etymologies and List of U.S. state name etymologies'' This section is not for proposals, but so there can be some understanding of the ethnology (origin of names) of the states. Atlases File:Atlas of the Federated States.svg|General atlas of the Federated States. File:FSA.png|Detailed map showing settlements, research facilities, and highways. File:Micronations of Antarctica.svg|All the micronations of Antarctica (as of September 2009). File:Federated States sovereignty.png|Sovereignty of the Federated States. Foreign naming Antarctican Destiny I promote that the Federated States of Antarctica should expand its borders to include all of Antarctica, sub-Antarctic islands, and even other island nations in the southern hemisphere. But unlike Manifest Destiny, Antarctican Destiny will only become a reality via peaceful cooperation, not imperial conquest. Falkland Islands I commonly consider that the Falkland Islands is a prime example of a possible FSA expansion. This is do to the Falkland Islands being an English-speaking government with socialist ideas, and being the closest nation to the FSA. However, the chances of the Falkland Islands becoming a new state of the FSA is very low within the next century. Currently claimed by the United Kingdom, and recently been in war over occupation between the UK and Argentina. I do not want this to become a triangular conflict, and the only true way for the Falkland Islands to become part of the FSA is only if the nation truly wants to become part of the Federation. Flags of the Federated States File:Flag of East Antarctica.svg|East Antarctica File:Flag of Victoria Land.svg|Victoria Land New names for Palmer Land When I wrote my arguments about renaming some of the states a few months ago, I purposely did not argue for Palmer Land and Victoria Land for one reason, I saw no flaw with using these names. However, I was told a while back by David that he did not care for the name Palmer Land for the state (I can see why) and if I came up with anything to rename it to tell him. Well, I have been thinking of a new name for a while now, and I think I have some good names. * Hermana: The land of brothers ** Las Hermanas: The sisters * Unidad: land of unity * Costa Sierra (CS): the mountain coast * Costa Pacifica (CP): The peaceful coast * Costa Amistad (CA): The friendship coast * Fraternidad (FD): Brotherhood Misc File:FSA Today.png|FSA Today Largest Cities http://www.fsagov.net/fsamaps.html # McMurdo City (1,300 km2) # Oazisgrad (975 km2) # Shackleton (600 km2) # Darwin (540 km2) # Ellsworth (513 km2) # Santa Anastasia (450 km2) # Amudsen City (300 km2) # Hillary (230 km2) # Magellan (180 km2) # Daggett (170 km2) # Amery (150 km2) # Ives Tongue (100 km2) # Port Amery (85 km2) # Mawson City (65 km2) # Devonport (40 km2) # Hillcrest (15 km2) # Venera (6 km2) # Terra Nova (5 km2) # Georgetown (4 km2) # Vladiyug (1 km2) Workers' Party of Antarctica Category:Federated States of Antarctica